Almost With you
by MissWill
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon. what if Bella became an actress? first fanfiction
1. almost there

**Hi this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it. tell me if i should contuine.**

**This is all Stephnie Meyer's.**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

"Hi and welcome back to Stefy Dee. Today's guess is Isabella Mason. The new up coming movie star. The princess in Almost Lover, here she is."

I heard the host named Stefy Dee. This was my first interview for my new movie. I know the reason I picked actress for my distraction. Hey if he could have one so could I. Who am I kidding all I wanted was for him to know were to find me. Though I know he will not come it gives me hope he will think of me.

"Hello Stefy, it feels great to be here." I said putting on my clam face.

"Hi Isabella, my sources tell me you changed your name after your parents disappearance. Will you tell us why you chose the names you did?"

Great the one question I hoped wouldn't come up. Well if I tell her, no one would ask again.

"I only changed my name because I had a few horrible things happen in my life. I stopped going by Bella after my parents disappeared I now go by Isabella. As fore my last name changing, I changed it because it hurt to hear my name. I changed my last name to Mason because I knew some one with that last name and they mean the world to me and they too disappeared on me."

It hurt to think about him, about all of them. The only family I had left other then the monstrous werewolves. I could only hopes they see this and come find me; I hoped any of them would come heal my heart.

"Isabella, why did you start acting?" Stefy asked me the only question that would bring a smile to my face.

"You see some once told me I couldn't act. He said 'you're a terrible actress—I'd say that career path is out for you.' I wish I could hear what he is thinking now." (Quote from twilight- page 305) for the first time in six months, I could see my favourite crooked smile.

"Do you think his watching?" Stefy asked hopeful to get a phone call with question from my Edward, oh Edward! I finally broke throw the hurt to think your name. I still need and love you.

"No he hate these kinds of shows but his sister is probably bouncing off the walls telling her boyfriend that I'm on the television."

"Well we have our first caller. Hello? You're on Stefy Dee's"

"Bella can you ever forgive me?" I hear a voice I missed so much.

"I'm not sure, now's not the time to do this Alice." I said my eyes filling up with tears. Then in the back round you could hear

"ALICE GIVE ME THE PHONE, BELLA! I DIDN"T MEAN IT—"

Stefy's voice cut him off.

"We'll be back after these messages."

* * *

**Edward POV **

Bella?!?


	2. lost then found

**Edwards POV (before the show)**

_- Edward! Oh, Edward! (Alice)_

I heard Alice calling me from down stairs. Its best if I just ignore her and let the misery have it way with me.

_- Wow, excitement! Alice hasn't felt that since we left Bella. (Jasper)_

I flinched at my angel's name.

"What do you want Alice?" I growled at her. She of all people should know to leave me alone.

"Edward, us, as a family, are going to watch Stefy Dee's today. There is something we should all see." Alice said singing the alphabet forwards and backwards in every langue, she knew.

"What don't you want me to know?" she never hid anything from me, why would she start now?

_- It has been almost a year. How long un__til he forgets her, or goes and tries to finds her again. (Rose)_

The only person that knows I went back was Alice. She doesn't know what happened, but I did try to find her.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_I was running faster then I thought possible. I was going back, I Edward Cullen was going to get my Bella back. Even if I have to beg for days, or just wait until someone else hurts her and sweep her off her feet. The point is I was never leaving her side ever again. _

_I was out side of Forks when I read_

_**CHEIFF OF POLICE DISSAPARD WITH EX-WIFE **_

_**POLICE CHEIFF SUSPECTED DEAD WITH EX-WIFE **_

_**DAUTHGER IN MOURNING**_

_Oh god! My Bella, I can help her throw this I will make it all better. I leave for two months and her life goes to hell. This is proof she needs me as much as I need her._

_When I got to her house, it reeked of werewolf. I looked around, she wasn't here. It looks like she hasn't been here for a week or two. NO! She has to be here, I came back for her I love her. My phone rang. I let it go to voice mail._

_"Edward, pick up the phone. I watched her getting on a plane when she just poof! Black, I don't like her not seeing her future." Beep. I listen to that before curling up in a ball wishing to die._

"_Get out leech!" You're not wanted here. Your kind pushed her away. (Sam)_

"_Sam, were is she? I need to find her. I still love her. I always loved her, and I always will love her."_

"_Well bloodsucker, she left with Jacob and they haven't been heard form since. Oh yeah your friend, Laurent killed Charlie, Renee and Phil. Just so, you know the last thing Bella said to me was "Vampires are the ones who break hearts, by taking lives, stealing hearts, minds and souls. Yep all the vampires do is cause misery. I'll see ya soon Sam."_

_What you did to her was worst then what Laurent did at least he killed then paid for it. You broke her heart and made her into a zombie. No worst then a zombie, at least you can kill a zombie. With Bella, you couldn't say any name that started with E, because she would finch. I wish you killed her instead." She is still probably broken, as much as Jake wants to fix her I think only you can._

_As Sam walked away, he thought on last thing._

_-Wonder if I should tell him about the red head hunting Bella. Oh' well (Sam)_

_I lost her, and the day I find her again, I'll make sure she'll never leave my site again. I'll never let that angel go._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Emmett, you won't want to sit there. Go sit with rose on the love sit." Alice said as I watch my throw myself over the chair Emmett was planning to sit in. The theme song to this dreadful talk show was starting. The last time I watch this show I was in heaven. I had an angel to watch instead of the trashy host.

"Hello and welcome to Stefy Dee's. On today's show, we have the new actress from Almost Lover. Also we are going to talk about designer labels who hot right now and who should try again." The host keep on talking about clothes and girlie stuff. I just sat there not listening, planning another search for my angel. I have been to 30 states, next I'll try is New York. I'll find her soon, I have to.

"Alice, why do I have to watch this? Couldn't you just tell me what is going to happed?" I asked not caring about the show.

"Actually Edward, only you and I have to watch this Jasper, Rose and Emmett just want to know what's going on. I can't tell you what's going because in every vision I end up hurt or jasper rips off you head, and if you don't watch this you go off to Italy so just sit there and act happy." Please don't hate me after this, I would have told you sooner if we didn't get hurt.

"SHHH! It's coming back on" of course, Emmett loves this show! (Insert eye roll here)

"Hi and welcome back to Stefy Dee. Today's guess is Isabella Mason. The new up coming movie star. The princess in Almost Lover, here she is."

I think god is trying to punish me. I always want that to be her name. Over the summer, Alice had so many faint decisions. I always chickened out because I was scared she didn't love me the same amount. That she would see the truth and leave me. But that name should be hers. Then she would be mine, forever.

Bella?!?

* * *

**AN- next chapter is the cullen's watching bella's interview. i'm sorry it takes so long for me to update. i'm still in school and exzams are coming up for me so i'm trying my best to update as so as i have it typed. **

**Please review i'd like to know if you like my writing. **

**_Miss Will_**


	3. The Interview Cullen POV

**So i final found some computer tim around my busy life here is my new chapter!**

**Recap**

**Edward POV**

"Hi and welcome back to Stefy Dee. Today's guess is Isabella Mason. The new up coming movie star. The princess in Almost Lover, here she is."

I think god is trying to punish me. I always want that to be her name. Over the summer, Alice had so many faint decisions. I always chickened out because I was scared she didn't love me the same amount. That she would see the truth and leave me. But that name should be hers. Then she would be mine, forever.

Bella?!?

**On with the next part of the interview.**

**Edward POV**

Bella?!? My angel, it's her, she alive. Alice came to the conclusion that she died because she had no future. The only thing that stopped me for leaving for Italy was that talk we had on her birthday.

Just as Alice shall, I threw myself over the couch to sit on the floor in front of the television set.

**Emmett POV**

Man am I glad I didn't sit there, Eddie would have ripped my head off trying to close to the squirt. I hope Edward can take this, is he strong enough in case she moved on.

**Edward POV**

"Hello Stefy, it feels great to be here." The angel said. Is she hurt? Why is she trying to keep a mask over her emotions?

_-Gee, wonder where she got the whole keep you emotions in check. And hide from the world look. Cough-Eddie-cough (Emmett)_

"SHUT UP EMMETT! BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I roared making sure all my sibling knew if they speak in the next haft hour, they would be little pieces on the floor.

"Hi Isabella, my sources tell me you changed your name after your parents disappearance. Will you tell us why you chose the names you did?" the host asked probably the most important question in my existence. I wait to nervous to notice Alice come up and put her hand in mine.

_It will be okay Edward, you'll get her back. (Alice)_

I watch as the angel on the screen grimace at the question but answered anyway.

"I only changed my name because I had a few horrible things happen in my life. I stopped going by Bella after my parents disappeared I now go by Isabella. As fore my last name changing, I changed it because it hurt to hear my name. I changed my last name to Mason because I fell in love with some one with that last name and they mean the world to me and they too disappeared on me." My cold dead heart rejoiced at her words. "_They mean the world to me". _If she only knew how much I loved her, how I would do anything for her. If she said go jump off a building I'd say which one. Or stand in place for a year I'd do it just because she told me to. Jaspers thoughts broke trough my Bella ravine.

_Man is Edward happy the last time he felt this happy is when Bella told him she love him in his sleep, I though that was a strong emotion but this takes the cake. (Jasper)_

"She said I love you when she was awake too, you know. I said teasingly"

_Whoa__! Edward made a joke! (Rose)_

_ALL RIGHT, I MIGHT GET A FIGHT_ OUT OF HIS HAPPINESS! WELCOME BACK LITTLE BROTHER (Emmett)

_OH! I can't wait. Where is the phone? (Alice)_

That one scared me a little, why would she need a phone? I mean how can you not watch Bella she is gorgeous!

"Isabella, why did you start acting?" Stefy asked. It brought a smile to her face. However, it soon disappeared, when I get her back again, I'll make sure she always has a smile on her face.

"You see some once told me I couldn't act. He said 'you're a terrible actress—I'd say that career path is out for you.' I wish I could hear what he is thinking now." (Quote from twilight- page 305) Oh, of course she would bring up the word thinking when she would talk about me. Goodness, I love that girl.

"Do you think his watching?" the host asked. Knowing she will say I wasn't because the last time I watched it she made a deal with me that I could take her on a date of my choice with no complain, and Alice got to play Bella Barbie.

"No he hate these kinds of shows but his sister is probably bouncing off the walls telling her boyfriend that I'm on the television." How right she is, were is Alice?

_Good I'll be the first caller I hope she'll forgive me. (Alice)_

She didn't, not with out telling me I could call and to MY angel. There is no way Alice gets to have her forgiveness first! I need to get Bella back be fore she gets her.

"Well we have our first caller. Hello? You're on Stefy Dee's"

"Bella can you ever forgive me?" NO! I want to talk with Bella.

"I'm not sure, now's not the time to do this Alice." I couldn't control myself I launch myself at Alice only to be stopped my jasper and Emmett. If that wouldn't work.

"**ALICE GIVE ME THE PHONE, BELLA! I DIDN"T MEAN IT—"**I hear the host cut me off as my brothers dragged me out the back door.

"Clam him down Jasper!" Emmett said not wanting to miss the show. Over his shoulder I could see Alice walk out enoght to let me see.

"Congratulation you have won a chance to come see the cast of Almost Lover and have a tour of the set by Isabella Swan. Whom are you bringing with you Alice Cullen? I'm going to bring my older adopted brother Edward Mason." The vision got blurry and fuzzy.

"REALLY, thank you Alice. I gave her my very rare hugs and in their mind, they all gasped at the same time. Yes, I'd get Bella back so soon. I need time to think of ways to get her to forgive me.

**

* * *

**

Carlisle

**POV**

Broken bones, puncture lung, what will Edward do when he sees this

**OH, bet you want to know what Carlise and i know! if you review it might make me find more time to update because i have the next chapter haft way typed and fully writen.**

**Miss Will**

* * *


	4. Carlisle discoveries

**

* * *

**

OKAY I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I feel really bad about not getting it up sooner, the day after I posted my last chapter my computer crashed. I got it back two weeks ago. After that I was grounded and that means my notebook was taken away from me so without farer adieu,

**Recap**

**Edward POV**

**"Congratulation you have won a chance to come see the cast of Almost Lover and have a tour of the set by IsabellaSwan. Whom are you bringing with you AliceCullen? I'm going to bring my older adopted brother EdwardMason." The vision got blurry and fuzzy.**

**"REALLY, thank you Alice. I gave her my very rare hugs and in their mind, they all gasped at the same time. Yes, I'd get Bella back so soon. I need time to think of ways to get her to forgive me. **

**Carlisle POV**

** Broken bones, puncture lung, what will Edward do when he sees this**

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

"Paging Doctor Cullen, paging Doctor Cullen. You're needed in the ER, Doctor Cullen to the ER." The nurses' desk announced breaking mm out of my worries over Edward. Alice told me he went back. She said Bella wasn't there and Laurent might have killed her, Charlie and René. Edward gets worst and worst every time he goes to look for her "secretly".

As I made my way down to the ER, I hear some of the nurses talking about the patient in the ER. Apparently she's the actress in the upcoming movie almost lover. I know the type; big head diva who thinks the world bows down at their feet. Her bodyguard alone will drive me crazy. VIP patients are a doctor's nightmare.

Patient's name: Isabella Mason. … What a pretty name, I know Edward was rolling around the idea in his head all the time when Bella was around. How I wish he could find her and make her his wife. It would be best for him for all of us, and I think it would be best if Bella was apart of our family. Alice told me he went back to get her. When she didn't come home with him Alice let slip that she wasn't in Forks anymore.

Now that generates more questions like: Were did she go? Is she looking for Edward? Has Victoria gone back for her and hurting her? Is she still alive with her clumsiness? I tend to over analyze.

That smell, strawberries and freesia... Bella?!? And is that, no, Edward would have told her how dangerous werewolves are. I walked into the little room and on the bed was Miss Isabella Swan. Sitting beside the bed was a tall man that looked vaguely familiar. Therefore, that made me guess this man was a Black. Jacob Black. The other man was tall and had flaming red hair and eyes coal black. He seemed visibility upset so I'm guessing that he had something to do with Bella's accident.

I went over to check on Bella's injuries. Broken bones, a puncture lung and a fractured skull. Not to mention bruises covering ever inch of her body. To make things worst she is in a comma, that I'm not sure she'll wake up from. There could be a chance that the only way to wake Bella up is to change her.

I thought to myself what will Edward do when he sees this?

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard. "I'm sure you're worried how Edward will take this? Doc. Cullen would you mind if I could talk to you alone, Ugh, when you got time I mean. I'm not sure if you know me, ugh you made the treaty with my grandfather. I'm Jacob Black."

"I would like that. Now would you mind telling me how Bella ended up in another hospital bed." I said wanting to know the story before I went home and faced Edward.

**

* * *

**

Luke POV

(I love new characters! This is exciting to me!)

This is my entire fault. No, it's hers, she was the one to go ask for the bloodsuckers number. She was the one who wanted to take the stairs. She was the one who refused me. She is my bloody imprint I'd do anything she asked me to, even if I didn't want to. She could say Luke go rob a bank and I would. I'd jump in front of a bullet for her and she doesn't care. She doesn't love me, she doesn't even want me around. I had to hit her.

_Flashback_

_"I can find him now; Alice will find a way to help me get him back. I won't let him leave this time." Bella said to Jacob who was better at controlling his temper then me. _

_I had to say it. I couldn't keep it in. "Isabella why go back to him? He left. Stay with me Isabella, I wait for you to get over him. I can protect you just was good as him. I can love you better Isabella." I won't let that Cullen creep come between us. She'll stay with me even if she doesn't want to, she'll stay._

_"Luke you say that like I want to get over him. You would be waiting forever because he already has my heart. He's had it since the day in the meadow." She said it with so much force that the only thing I could is slap her across the face. I just stood there watching her fall. Down two flights of stairs and through a god damn window. She looked so broken, so tiny. This is worst then the time I punch her in the ribs._

_It was at that moment I knew she wanted me to hurt her._

"_Dude what the hell did you do? Are you nuts?" Jake said._

"_Don't yell at me, she needed to be taught that the bloodsucker won't come back and I'm here for her." In my head, it sounded so right._

_"I'm calling 911 if you are still here when the ambulance gets here I'll rip your head off!" Jake said, trying to control the tremors of the change. I couldn't help it I ran into the forest to hide from what I did to someone I love. I'm just as bad as the blood sucker. _

_End of flashback._

"I'm sure you're worried how Edward will take this? Doc. Cullen would you mind if I could talk to you alone, Ugh, when you got time I mean. I'm not sure if you know me, ugh you made the treaty with my grandfather. I'm Jacob Black." I wonder why Jacob would want to talk to a bloodsucker. He's been acting so weird lately. It's not like his in love with Bella. Or else I wouldn't have imprinted on her.

"I would like that. Now would you mind telling me how Bella ended up in another hospital bed?" Doc Cullen asked. CULLEN! That's how Jake knew his name. I'll have to kidnap her that's what I'll do.

**

* * *

**

Carlisle POV

"Well, we were taking the stairs and Bella fell downtwo flights of stairs and through a window. Ironic she would do that." Jacob told me all the while shooting glances at the other man in the room.

"Jacob, would you please come take a walk with me? I wish to here what happened in forks after we left." I said wanting the hold story before I want home to face Edward.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

_- __Edward! We have to drive to Calgary. It's in Canada, in case you don't know. (Alice)_

"I know were it is. Why?" I said knowing that if Alice is telling me in her head she doesn't want everyone to know what were doing.

_- Man, I never thought Eddie would start talking to himself. Maybe he'll feel better after I kick his ass in a fight. (Emmett) _

_- If we don't get to Calgary by 8:00 am tomorrow you'll never get Bella back so, hurry your ass up._

Before you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, I was in my Volvo. That I wouldn't go sit in because it was the only thing that still smelled of my Bella. I figured I wouldn't need my phone since Alice had hers and we'd be home the day after tomorrow anyway.

"Oh and well be home in a week Esme. Don't worried about us." I hear Alice talking to Esme.

"Alice put it I gear! I want to get going." I told her feeling anxious that I couldn't get us there soon enough. I hoped Alice could tell me which red lights I could run. I was on a mission, get to Calgary and I get my chance for forgiveness from my angel…

* * *

**i know it well be almost two if not three weeks before i can update again. i'll try by best to have it soon. i think we have to wait another two chapters before bella and edward get together again!**

**Miss Will**


	5. Jacob's Story

**Okay all here is the next chapter. i hope you like.**

**RECAP**

**Carlisle POV**

"**Well, we were taking the stairs and Bella fell downtwo flights of stairs and through a window. Ironic she would do that." Jacob told me all the while shooting glances at the other man in the room.**

"**Jacob, would you please come take a walk with me? I wish to here what happened in forks after we left." I said wanting the hold story before I want home to face Edward.**

**END-RECAP**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle POV

"Well, we were taking the stairs and Bella fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. Ironic she would do that." Jacob told me all the while shooting glances at the other man in the room.

"Jacob, would you please come take a walk with me? I wish to here what happened in forks after we left." I said wanting the hold story before I want home to face Edward.

I followed Jacob into the hall; we didn't say a word until we made it into my office.

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

"Okay, well it started after Edward left her in the woods. She tried to run after him, but she fell and never got back up. Charlie he called down to la push and we all went out searching for Bella. Sam was the one who found her. She keep saying things like; "he's gone, didn't want me". It was as if a piece of her died.

"It was awful, she was a zombie, still alive but not really living, ya know? Everything made her flinch. She hated music. She wouldn't read. It was as if she kept going because she promised to, not because she wanted to." my voice faded off as I look back remembering how broken Bella looked.

"I figured as much. Edward didn't make a promise he tried everything; jumping off high buildings and night. Trying to drown himself, I think he might have bought a gun and try that too. I always knew Bella would keep that promise I just wish he made the same one." The Doc said sounding as if he was talking to himself aloud.

"She was getting better, really she was. She started reading her grades started going up. We would get the rare smile every occasionally. It was going good but we could all tell she didn't want to be in forks anymore. She decided to move to Florida with Renee and Phil. She thought it wouldn't hurt as much. There was less reminders of you guys in Florida.

So Renee came to Forks to pick Bella up. That's when it went down hill, another vampire came to town. He said he knew the rules about no hunting humans and said he was here to teach the female he brought with him your life style. His name was Laurent; anyway, things were okay until Bella called me. That leach and the female had Charlie, Renee and Phil all tied up on one side. We thing that they wanted to know were you were. They heard us coming; the red headed female took off like a bat out of hell. However, Laurent turned and bit Charlie, Renee and Phil. After we kill him, we waited three days and took them to your house. Sorry if they caused any damage, we explained everything; about you, how they became vampires, the rules of the treaty. They did well until the search parties came looking. In three minutes 15 people died, we had no choice. Once Sam gave the order we had to kill them I didn't want to it killed me to do it. The worst is when Sam gives orders you have to follow them. When he told her, she flipped. She really went off on him saying they didn't know better and that they were like toddlers. She went on about a distraction and changed her name. She wanted to become an actor. Knowing the red head was still out there Sam sent me with her, to protect her. That's were we meet Luke." I said his name with disgust. "He imprinted on her, an imprint does what there they need. Like when a toddler learns to walk he claps, or in Bella's case she needs me to change my mind. And she knows she can get Luke to do anything.

"Doc you have to take her away from him. I know she still loves Edward and if she stays with Luke she'll end un dead. This is how I'm going to save her." I finished my story and had one more question for him. "Can I have a day to say goodbye?"

"Yes Jacob and if you every need anything you need our house will always be open to you." Carlisle said I turned and walked down to Bella's room. To say goodbye to someone who deserve what she wanted and I am not going to be the one to stop her.

**

* * *

**

Carlisle POV

As I droved slowly up the drive, I tried to keep my mind on how much I love Esme to keep Edward out of my head.

"Welcome home dear, I have good news… Carlisle you smell like Bella!" Esme said as I walked throw the door.

"Were is everyone? I have to tell them something." I aid in a clam voice.

"They're no here. Alice took Edward to Calgary and the others took off after them. They'll be back in a week." I started to think. I have to tell Edward, how? Think, how can I reach Edward? CELLPHONE! I walked over to the phone and called his cell.

"Carlisle, can you please tell your wife what's going on?"

"Esme? Why do you have Edward's phone?" I asked turning to my wife. "All right. I have Bella's story." I told my wife after all two heads are better then one.

**

* * *

**

RECAP

**Edward POV**

- Edward! We have to drive to Calgary. It's in Canada, in case you don't know. (Alice)

"I know were it is. Why?" I said knowing that if Alice is telling me in her head she doesn't want everyone to know what were doing.

- Man, I never thought Eddie would start talking to himself. Maybe he'll feel better after I kick his ass in a fight. (Emmett)

- If we don't get to Calgary by 8:00 am tomorrow you'll never get Bella back so, hurry your ass up.

Before you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, I was in my Volvo. That I wouldn't go sit in because it was the only thing that still smelled of my Bella. I figured I wouldn't need my phone since Alice had hers and we'd be home the day after tomorrow anyway.

"Oh and well be home in a week Esme. Don't worried about us." I hear Alice talking to Esme.

"Alice put it I gear! I want to get going." I told her feeling anxious that I couldn't get us there soon enough. I hoped Alice could tell me which red lights I could run. I was on a mission, get to Calgary and I get my chance for forgiveness from my angel…

**End-****RECAP**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"Edward don't be mad but. I lied to you. We're not going to get Bella back today. You are going hunting with Jazz and Em. And I'm going to buy you and Bella clothes. I promise to tell you everything after you hunt. Have fun!" before I could hurt her Emmett pulled me out of the Volvo. I'd get Alice later, or jasper during hunting. Both would work for me. If there isn't a good reason for thins I'll go to Italy.

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

I hate lying to him about lying. It's gets complicated. I'm so excited to get to see Bella again I missed her soooooooooooo much. I have to call that radio station in 3 2 1

"Congratulation you have won a chance to come see the cast of Almost Lover and have a tour of the set by Isabella Mason. Whom are you bringing with you Alice Cullen? I'm going to bring my older adopted brother Edward Mason." I told the host.

"Okay stay on the line," the host told me.

_**I got a vision.**_

"_**Well I already gave away the prize." The host said. The voice on the other line said something else. "Fine but, if they sue you're paying."**_

_**End vision**_

"Okay Alice, I have some bad new. Isabella has hurt herself and can't take you on the tour. However, the man who set up the tour is willing to give you a brand new turbo 911. it's yellow real nice car. We'll also give you free oases to go to the red carpet premier of Almost Lover. The only catch is you can't sue us or you get nothing. So what do you say?" the host asked desperately.

"That sounds alright. Even better then the first prize. I have one question were are they filming Almost Lover at?" I asked knowing it would be easy to find Bella in a hospital with Carlisle connections.

"Montana I think. Well I hope you like your car." The host said before he hung up.

"Hello Carlisle." I picked up my phone before it could ring.

"Do you know who showed up in my hospaital today?" he asked.

"No but I can guess. Tell me what happened please? I wonder why I can't see her." I asked worrying how bad Edward will be after all none of the boys had their phones. Three days of Edward not knowing Bella is hurt. Lord help me!

* * *

**I promise Edward will be fill in on what's happening. And what about bella? is she going to wake up? is Luke planing something? by the way i had to give Alice her car. she was like. **

**PPPLLLLEEEAAASSEEE GIVE ME MY CAR!!!!!! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD MY CAR! **

**REVIEW it keeps me f****ocused on typeing other chapters!**

**Miss Will**


	6. Racing Time?

**Hey everyone, i know i haven't uptdated in a really really really long time, my life is so busy i do my homework at lunch. so i'm trying to type but i can't find the time. the good news is i might beable to update next week but there are no promises. i hope you like this chapter.**

**PS Twilight isn't mine, sad i know!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

**Recap**

"Do you know who showed up in my hospital today?" he asked.

"No but I can guess. Tell me what happened please? I wonder why I can't see her." I asked worrying how bad Edward will be after all none of the boys had their phones. Three days of Edward not knowing Bella is hurt. Lord help me!

**End-of recap**

* * *

"Alice you have to wait and tell Edward. He has to feed before he sees Bella. Get Jasper to convince Edward that changing Bella is the only way. She runs with werewolves now so make sure he won't lost his temper. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Carlisle said.

"I will. Carlisle she'll be okay won't she?" I asked.

"I hope so, she has to be." With that, he hung up. I did the only thing I could think of.

Get Edward ready, we've found her and he needs to except her change. –A

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

I looked down at my cell then over to my little brother. His anger and heartbreak was excruciating.

Get Edward ready, we've found her and he needs to except her change. –A

"Edward, what if the only way to have Bella was to change her?" I asked quietly. Emmett turned his head to watch us. This emotion went from confused to curios to confused again.

"I'd change her, I don't care anymore. I need her, to feel her, touch her skin, all I need is to have Bella close to me. Vampire or not doesn't matter any more, but if there was anyway to keep her human I'd do it." He said his voice taking on a cold dead sound.

"Before Alice left she told me to get you to over feed. I think she might know were Bella is." I said slowly

"Alright," before I could get another word in, he was out into the forest.

"Let's go Emmett, 100 bucks I can pin you in five minutes."

"You're going down Jazz!"

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

"My time is up Bells, I'm going to leave you a letter. I hope you'll forgive me someday." I said whispering to her lifeless body. The only sound in the room was the beep, beep of the machines hooked up to her. I bent down and press a kiss to her forehead.

"They'll take care of you little sister. I'll be here if you need me. I have to go. Sam is out of control. I need to fight for my tribe, you'll always be welcome vampire or not." I walked to the door took one look back and broke my heart into pieces. But I knew she'd be happy and that's all I needed.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"Well, are you going to tell me why you dragged me to Canada just to make me hunt I could have done that in Montana. Or why you keep hiding things from me, do you remember when we would tell each other everything Alice?" I looked down at my little sister. Listing to her mind singing Candyman by Aqua.

"You have to understand I did this for your happiness and Bella's safety. Edward, Bella's been hanging around werewolves that's why I couldn't see her. And I sent you to hunt with your brothers because you haven't been around her in soooo long you will start from almost scratch with her sent." Alice was starting to prattle skipping over important things like if Bella is okay, or were she is.

"Alice do you know were Bella is or not?" I growled I was finished with the Edward I'm sorry crap. I want the story, all the story not bits and pieces.

"**I DON'T LIKE YOU TONE EDWARD BACK OFF, SHE'LL TELL YOU WHEN SHE'S READY,**" Jasper hissed at me, thinking my temper was going to blow and I'd attack Alice.

In a small voice Alice whispered, "I know were she is, she's one of Carlisle patients. Edward?" I didn't notice her come over and touch my shoulder until I spun her around and took the keys out of her pocket.

_Now your in for it Edward. No one touches Alice. (Jasper)_

I dogged jaspers lunge and jumped into the turbo Alice won from that stupid radio contest. Once I felt the purr of the engine, I floored it. I was a mad man, I ran red lights and stop signs, I pass cars across double yellow. At one point, I had a high-speed chase from the police, but I didn't care. The only thought going through my head was, I'm going to see Bella, I'll be able to kiss her, hug her, listen to her talk in her sleep. I didn't care anymore. If she wanted to become what I am, I'll deal with it. I'm NEVER, EVER letting her leave my sight again. The only stop I made was for gas; once I was close enough to the hospital, I left the car on the side of the road and ran the rest of the way.

Walking into the doors of the hospital, I walked up to the front desk. Just my luck a girl about 25 was working it. I put on my best alluring and said.

"Excuse me miss, I'm a friend of Isabella Mason, and was wondering were she is so I could go say hi and catch up with her." I knew I wouldn't be told witch room she's in and searching each floor would take to long. It was times like these I liked reading minds.

-_Wow, this guy is hott. He must not know her condition; I mean she's in a comma so it won't be a thrilling conversation. _

A comma? Alice didn't tell me! Ugh, this nurse is killing me. I **NEED **to find Bella. I'm so close, I know she's here somewhere.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you which room she's in.," the nurse said. I knew she would give in I just had to try a little harder.

"Please miss, just give me what floor she's on, I'd do anything for it." As I said it her heart rate picked up and her thoughts became mumbled.

"Ugh, floor 5, ugh, I shouldn't have told you that." The nurse realised what she just said but I did care I was off to the stairs. I ran up them at an inhuman pace. Walking down the hallway, I smelt fresh wounds but to my surprise, I didn't even notice the blood. I turned a corner and HER sent hit me square on my face like walking into a brick wall. Strawberries, freesia and the sound of Bella's heartbeat, I started jogging down the hall. I reached her door and there standing over her was a man, no a DOG!

Was I to I to late? Does she love him? Can she love me? What if she doesn't wake up from this comma? Who the hell is this DOG think he is, Bella is mine! I let out a low growl ready to fight this mongrel, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward now is not the time or the place. Bella needs you, keep your cool or I'll through you out." Carlisle said calmly. We both looked up as Bella's heartbeat sped up. The man who name is Luke was holding her hand, it made my heart drop. Bella's heart ways only supposed to do that for me. However, when her body started to tremble, and broke out in a cold sweat, her breathing went haywire, it sounded like she was choking from lack of oxygen.

-_ugh I've already told him not to touch her and did her listen, no. I'm going to have to kick him out. (Carlisle)_

"Luke, I'm sorry but that's the third time Bella's gone into a panic attack with you touching her. You have to leave id you don't leave quietly I'll be forced to call security and have you banned from this hospital."

As Carlisle was talking, he didn't let go and Bella was getting worst. I didn't think when I ran to her side and put my hand into hers. With my other hand, I cupped her face. Luke let go and turned to attack when I heard a soft voice say

"Edward? Edward, is it really you? Am I dead?" I turned my face away from Luke's glares and into two big beautiful brown eyes. I could see her starting at me as if I would disappear. Nothing in that moment mattered, I was home, I had my angel and she had woken up for me.

"Bella, I made a mistake-" I started to apologize but she cut me off with her lips.

I could feel the blood pulsing through her lips her sent was around me, I didn't even care. This kiss told me all I needed to know that she forgave me a long time ago. That she missed me and I her, her tongue sweep across my bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth to suck on it gently. I pulled her closer I couldn't barely even a centimetre between us. I kissed her until she couldn't breath and more and even then my lips couldn't leave her body. I placed butterfly kisses up and down her neck, cheeks, and eyelids foreheads. I knew we had to talk but for right now, we were happy here. I knew I'd have to deal with this Luke guy but for right now I couldn't be happier.

"Lay down Bella, you've been hurt badly. Sleep." I whispered softly.

"I will on three conditions, one you have to lay down beside me and be there when I wake up. Two you have to sing my lullaby to be as I'm falling asleep. Three is the most important one of all, tell me you love me and promise that you will **never, ever **leave me again. I bet you left for a stupid reason any way." She said as I lay her down and climb into bed beside her. I looked in to her doe eyes and said

"Isabella Maire Swan I promise to never, ever, ever leave you again as long as I walk this earth. I have learned that if you are away from me for any amount of time my world crumbles and dies. The sun is replaced my dark nights and colors turn black and white. I love you with my whole heart." I said.

"And soul?" she asked trying to make a point, if I got to keep Bella maybe I could have a soul? I chuckled and said "And soul"

I was haft way through her lullaby when she fell asleep in my arms, were she would stay for the rest of time.

* * *

**Please review, if i know at least one person does i know i'll contuine. i'll wright as long as i know someone is reading my story.**

**Miss Will**


	7. Chapter 7

_****___

end of recap.

__

As Bella lay sleeping in my arms. I looked over her face, the same full red lips, the same chestnut coloured hair, everything was just as I left it. I looked over her tiny body, I flinched as I noticed new scars and just how much weight she had lost. But all these changes didn't matter. She was safe and in my arms.

"Edward, you're not going to like this but, we didn't expect her to wake up so soon. We'll need to knock her out for a couple of days, to make sure she's not in any pain. I tried to fight it but her manger is in charge of her health and Dr. Mott thinks it's for the best." Carlisle said softly. Without taking my eyes off of her I said

"I've waited close to a year to be in the same room as her. I'll be able to wait a few days for her to be able to talk to me." I said as Carlisle walked out the door. I began to hum her lullaby again. For the first time I notice I could hear thoughts in the room. I looked around and no one but Bella and I were in here. I shook it off and went back to looking at Bella. I still didn't know how the dog came into play but I'm happy Carlisle made him leave.

-Edward.... come back!

I heard it this time. That voice sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it? Why is it calling me back somewhere. Again I checked the room and only Bella's sleeping form is there. Bella! Am I finally hearing her beloved inner thoughts? What if it's because of her head injury? Will she be alright? I decide right then and there I was going to kill whoever did this to her.

- Edward.... I miss you.

"I know I missed you too love." I pressed a soft kiss to her head and went to call Alice, I needed a plan and I had a huge apology to make.

"It's alright Edward, I knew what you were going to do." Alice said into the phone. " You have to call Jasper before you come home or Carlisle won't let you go to the hospital because of the massive fight you to will have. So do us all a favour and talk with him."

"Alright, Alice I am really sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't very gentlemanly." I spoke softly. "have you seen anything about her head injury? I can hear her Alice, I can hear Bella's thoughts! It worries me, I love it, but it worries me her head is hurt." I rambled off, panic coming faster. I'm anxious what if this injury kills her. What if-

"EDWARD! God, relax. Tell Carlisle, he'll do a test and he'll make it better. Once they put Bella in the comma you won't hear her so go enjoy it while you can. I'm watching her future like I do one of a kind Prada shoes on sale. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Alice said. That soothed my worries. I decided she's call if anything changed so I went to Carlisle office to tell him about Bella's thoughts.

* * *

i**f any one is still reading i'm trying to payoff my sister for time on the computer cause she is always on it for school. i'll be back as soon as i can. **


End file.
